Call of duty Black ops Campaign
by Kalum115
Summary: This is the great Treyarch game Black ops Campaign, this will be setup a lot like the WaW story, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Call of duty Black ops Campaign

Chapter 1

1969 location classified

A man sitting in a chair in a room with a big window into another room, with a shadow of two men on the other side. The man in the locked chair started to gasp for air.

Man: "gasp, cough, what? Where am I?"

Interrogator: "your name is Alex Mason, you are an undercover C.I.A operative and captain of the S.O.G team, we need to ask a few questions, let's start off with the most important, where is the number station?!"

Mason: "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Interrogator: "ok, let's try going back a bit more, 1961 bay of pigs, what happened?"

Mason: "Ha, we all got killed!"

Interrogator: "Do not fuck with me Mason, tell the truth this is very important! *sigh* 1961 Bay of Pigs"

Mason: "Cuba I went in with Woods, and Bowman we were finally gonna finish what we started!"

Interrogator: "What Mason?"

Mason: "we…we went in to kill Castro".

1961

Cuba

Codename: bay of Pigs

Operatives on mission: Mason, Sargent Woods, Bowman, Carlos.

As a man lit a lighter Mason opened his eyes, and he was in a bar with Woods, Bowman and Carlos talking about how to take out Castro.

Mason: "Woods your men ready?"

Woods: "of course they are, ok Carlos explain the plan"

Carlos: "do what you have to do to get inside, my men will distract the guards and soldiers once you have completed the mission you'll escape out through the sugar cane plantation to the airfield and get in the plane my men have ready ok we got that?!"

All: "sure"

Then some Cuban soldiers came in and punched a woman screaming

Mason: "keep calm Woods just let them pass"

Woods: "sure!"

Cuban soldier: "Hey you, hey I'm talking to you!"

Woods pulled out a knife and stabbed the soldiers hand into the bar counter and hit him around the head with a bottle, he picked up the soldiers pistol and shot the two other soldiers, Carlos gave them all M16A1 equipped with M20A3 Grenade launchers. They went outside and police cars were pulling up, as Mason and the others ran down a nearby alley way to a car once they were in Carlos said

Carlos: "ill meet you up near Castro's compound, the flare is the signal, good luck"

Mason: "thanks Carlos"

Mason drove forward and drove through a barricade of police cars as the police were shooting the car, but Mason drove away…..

Back in the interrogation room

Interrogator: "so you managed to get away from the Cubans and made your way to the compound what happened next Mason?"

Mason: "we…we…had...to….kill….him..."

Interrogator#2: "we're losing him"

Interrogator: "shock him we have no choice"

They shocked Mason

Mason: "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHH what….the...Fuck…?"

Back at the compound.

Mason, Woods and Bowman were waiting for the signal on top of a ruin of a building there was a zip line down to the inside of the compound.

Woods: "why don't we just go now?"

Mason: "because Carlos said to wait for the signal"

A flare went up in the air and gunfire could be heard

Woods: "alright hook-up"

They all attached themselves to a zipline and went down, once they were down two Cuban soldiers were walking away as they were about to turn around, Woods and Bowman stabbed them both.

Woods: "let's move"

They found a Communication room with a man standing talking into a mic, Mason went over to him and strangled him with some wire.

Woods: "I don't think they noticed" as he looked at the cars driving past

Bowman opened the door and they took cover behind a rock

Bowman: "I'd say about 10 heavily armed vehicles about 10 tangos in each, there's at least 100 of them, we will let them pass"

Woods: "right not far now boys"

Once all the trucks passed they made their way up to the building where Castro was to be in, a few soldiers came out and started shooting at them, so they shot back and killed all the soldiers, they made their way through the building and a few firefights and Bowman went round the building to find Carlos.

Woods and Mason came to the last door Castro was supposed to be in.

Woods: "you ready?"

Mason: "oh yes"

They burst in and Castro was on a bed with a shotgun, he grabbed a woman and took her hostage, Mason pulled out his pistol and shot Castro right in the middle of the head he fell backwards and died. The woman grabbed the gun and tried to shoot Woods but he shot her first.

Woods: "woah, crazy Bitch he uses her as a human shield and she still protects him? Let's get out of here, confirm the kill"

Mason went to feel a pulse

Mason: "Nothing kill confirmed"

They made their way out of the building and a few more firefights they found Bowman throwing two soldiers down the stairs, then he shot two more

Bowman: "did you do it, and confirm the kill?"

Woods: "of course kill confirmed, now let's get out of here into the sugarcane filed…wait!" 

Then out of a wall came an ACP (a heavily armoured tank)

Woods: "Shit, what now?"

Mason: "where the hell is Carlos?"

Bowman: "you don't think he bailed?" 

Woods: "no way Carlos hasn't failed to impress yet"

BOOOM!

Carlos: "you didn't think I'd forget you did ya HAHA, come on let's get moving" 

Mason: "awesome thanks Carlos"

Carlos: "don't thank me yet we all need to get out of here, over there that hanger that's our plane"

They ran over to the plane. The soldiers were having a firefight with Carlos men, as the plane was taking off there were cars blocking the runway so they couldn't take off, then Mason jumped out and ran over to a rideable grenade launcher and blew up all the cars

Woods: "MASON what the hell are you doing"

Mason: "I had to do something, go on get outta here I'll be fine"

Carlos: "we will come back for you Mason"

Mason: "no just go I'll find another way"

Then a man pulled Mason off the launcher, he was very strong he lifted Mason up and threw him to the ground then kicked him in the face knocking him out.

When Mason woke up he was at a harbour, in chains there was a Russian and the strong guy he was Russian too, they were talking with Castro?

Mason: "what but we killed you?!"

Castro: "no you killed a double, do with him as you wish general Dragovich he is my gift to you in honour of our new relationship, and just make sure he suffers"

Dragovich was the leader and the strong man was Krivchenco

Dragovich: "don't worry he will know suffering beyond his wildest dreams I have plans for you American"

He gave Mason an evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, after the Easter holiday back to uploading daily, hope you guys enjoy Vorkuta.

Chapter 2

"Vorkuta"

Back in the interrogation room

Mason: "oh boy he did, Dragovich sure did."

Interrogator: "so you were captured and taken to a high security labour camp known as…"

Mason: "Vorkuta, hell on earth, we had to fight just to survive, we had to escape but it was almost impossible…. But Victor Reznov found a way"

1961, Vorkuta Russian maximum security labour camp.

High value prisoners: Alex Mason and Victor Reznov.

Underground in a mining facility a big gang of prisoners were surrounding Mason and Reznov fighting.

In interrogation room

Interrogator: "Victor Reznov?"

Mason: "My friend".

In Vorkuta.

Reznov: "you hit like a child"

Reznov punched Mason, then a guard walked over to Mason with a baton he went to hit Mason

Reznov: "hey Svotch!"

The guard turned around to face Reznov and he started to hit Reznov, Mason picked up a rock while the guard was distracted and hit the guard with the rock knocking him out, Mason then helped Reznov up

Mason: "you ok Reznov?"

Reznov: "I am fine my friend, every journey begins with a single step, this is STEP ONE!"

Everyone: "secure the keys!"

Reznov: "now we take VORKUTA URA"

Everyone: "URA URA!"

Reznov: "come Mason we must move"

Mason and Reznov ran through the tunnel with the other prisoners, some were fighting the guards some were being killed, some were killing, they came across a very big man with a pick axe.

Reznov: "Mason I'd like you to meet the muscle of Vorkuta Sergei"

Mason: "I'm glad you're on our side Sergei"

They ran into an elevator

Reznov: "the next step"

Everyone: "Ascend from darkness"

Prisoner: "hey Reznov are you sure we can trust this American"

Reznov: "with my life, he and I are not so different we are both soldiers without a war, betrayed, forgotten, abandoned, we must escape now altogether we must trust each other with our lives or none of us will make it out".

Once they got to the top there was a guard with a pistol backing up away from some prisoners, the elevator door opened and Sergei stepped out and dug the pick axe into the guards back and threw the body away.

Everyone: "URA"

They all ran to a door Sergei opened it

The prisoners ran out but were all killed by a big machine gun the only survivors were Mason, Reznov and Sergei and some other prisoners escaping on the other side. They got behind a mine cart Sergei moved it as cover from the guards and the machine gun, Reznov told Mason to shoot the guards with the pistol he took from a guard.

Reznov: "LEFT FLANK. RIGHT FLANK!"

Mason shot the guards when Reznov said so

Then the prisoners lit a rock covered in gasoline on fire and launched it at the machine gunner

Booom

All: "URA!"

Everyone ran to the weapons locker and intercom building

Reznov: "Sergei break into the arms locker"

Sergei started to ram himself into the door to open it, Reznov and Mason ran upstairs to the comm room

Reznov: "I will call to the men to arm them hurry and take out the guard towers"

Mason: "step four rain fire"

So Mason ran upstairs to the roof and three men were standing there waiting for him to launch flaming rocks, Mason launched the burning rock to the tower on the left

BOOOM

The next tower in the middle and launched the rock

BOOOOM

And the last tower on the right

BOOOOOOM

All: "URA!"

Mason ran back downstairs and Sergei broke into the locker and KS-23 shotguns spread all over the floor

Reznov: "pick up a shotgun and everyone come we are moving to the next area, the security building"

They came to a locked gate and Mason shot the lock it burst open, Security guards came around the corner armed with AK-47s and the prisoners had to find cover, and shot the guards.

Then a chopper armed with guns started to shoot in the area the prisoners were in.

Prisoner: "THE CHOPPER IS HERE!"

Reznov: "GOOD"

Prisoner: "how is this good?"

Reznov: "this is the start of the next step Skewer the wing-ed beast, quick Mason run to that building and take this harpoon"

Reznov put a small harpoon in Mason's shotgun

Reznov: "you have one chance my friend take it down"

Once Mason got up on the building two prisoners were shooting the chopper but were torn apart by it, mason stepped outside and aimed at the chopper and fired it went through it Mason put the shotgun behind the door and shut it, the chopper crashed with a big explosion into a cooling tank

Reznov: "amazing Mason come your weapon is nearly ready for you, leading on to our next step"

Mason: "wield the fist of iron"

They got into the control building and there were some guards in juggernaut suits armed with shotguns, Mason found an AK-47 with a grenade launcher, the juggernauts flew towards them and died.

A siren started to signal that the security door was closing

Reznov: "Hurry the door!"

Sergei ran in front and laid under the door as Mason slid under it Mason shot two guards, and hit a button to raise the door.

Reznov: "NOOOOO SERGEI!"

Sergei was killed by the closing door.

The door started to rise

Reznov: "AAARRRGGH come Mason we will kill everyone here MEN SHOW NO MERCY!"

All: "URA"

Mason, Reznov and some prisoners ran to the garage and got a small flamethrower, then some guards burst through the garage door and killed two prisoners, Reznov burned the guards. They ran to a vault door and Reznov started to burn the lock, more juggernauts came up the stairs, Mason shot the launcher at them. Reznov broke into the vault and inside was lots of AK-47s with different attachments, but Mason's weapon was on the table it was a very big mobile minigun called a Death Machine.

Reznov: "MASON take the Death machine and move us to the next step"

So Mason picked up the gun and a tank blew a hole in the wall, Mason shot the tank and yelled

Mason: "RAISE HELL"

Then the tank exploded

Reznov: "yes Mason let's move!"

Trucks full of soldiers arrived and before they could even get out of the trucks Mason blew them up, another chopper attempted to stop them, but Mason shot it down. They were nearly free, but at the very end there were a blockade of soldiers and Mason Death machine ran out of ammo, the soldiers threw tear gas.

Reznov: "LOOK OUT THERE USING TEAR GAS!"

Everyone but Reznov fell to the ground coughing, Reznov pick up Mason and passed out.

When Mason woke up Reznov was sitting on a bike

Reznov: "Mason your alive the men are all dead there looking for us, let's give them one last fight!"

He uncovered another bike

Mason: "the last step "Freedom""

They got on the bikes and started them Reznov gave Mason an old shotgun with six bullets in it.

Reznov: "we're going to a train that should come around here soon but we have to be quick"

They drove up a ramp and burst through a window immediately trucks loaded with soldiers on bikes came out, Mason shot them with the gun, and there was a truck with a machine gun shooting at them.

Reznov: "get closer to it and get on use the machine I will take out the driver"

Mason stood on the bike and jumped on the truck and started shooting the trucks behind Reznov, then Reznov jumped in the truck and drove close to the train tracks then the train came, there was a ladder it was easy to reach, if they jumped then a chopper came, Mason shot it.

Reznov: "Jump Mason!"

Mason jumped onto the ladder

Mason: "your turn Reznov to freedom!"

Reznov: "for you Mason, not for me!"

Then Reznov crashed into a tree and trucks surrounded him

Mason: "REZNOV!".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The President"

Back in the interrogation room

Mason: "I got off the train at a radio station and requested evac from Russia" 

Interrogator: "so you met with your new hander Jason Hudson from the C.I.A is that correct?"

Mason: "yeah Mr. Shades, fucking ice cube ha"

Interrogator: "you were escorted to the pentagon, but Victor Reznov was a communist how did the C.I.A know you weren't compromised?"

Mason: "they trusted me they knew I wouldn't break and I won't break now!"

Pentagon

One month after escape

Talk with J.F.K about Dragovich

Handler: Jason Hudson

Mason and Hudson were in a helicopter on their way to the pentagon

Hudson: "We're late!"

They got out and were greeted by a member of the C.I.A

Man: "good evening gentlemen and welcome to the Pentagon"

They both got into a limo and two very important men sat opposite Mason and Hudson

Robert McNamara: "Good evening Agent Mason, Agent Hudson. Driver let's move"

The limo started to move as police bikes escorted the limo back to the pentagon

McNamara: "we need to talk, the national state of defence is undergoing a crisis, this man is our main target, we believe the two of you have already met"

He gave Mason a document containing a picture of Dragovich

Mason: "so when do I kill him?"

McNamara: "we're lucky to have you back Mason"

He smiled at Mason

Once they were in the Pentagon McNamara walked them through.

McNamara: "V. here"

Receptionist: "There here sir"

They were walking through a wall of American heroes

McNamara: "Distinguished heroes, from the battle of Pelilu and where in WW2 the Russians saved us from the Germans, now there against us"

One picture had a man running through mud, under the picture it said "Sargent Roebuck".

They stepped into the elevator

Back in interrogation room

Mason: "I felt something gnawing at me but I don't know what, or watching me"

Interrogator: "we were watching you the whole time, I was at the pentagon"

Back in the pentagon

Mason (mind): 7, 4, 59, 2, 4, 8, 21, 4, 15"

They went down to the control room

McNamara: "this is the nerve centre, beautiful isn't it, let's move"

They went downstairs to a government meeting room

McNamara: "this room is almost never used anymore but this is an emergency"

Guard: "I'm sorry sir pass code"

McNamara: "Sycorax"

Guard: "Alright go on through"

Hudson: "good luck Mason"

It was a blue room with American flags all over, the president was standing in the middle of the room

McNamara: "He's here Mr. President"

Kennedy: "good you can go"

Mason: "Mr. President, sir"

Kennedy: "sit, we have a very big problem with the communists, a man name Dragovich he plans to launch a missile at America"

Mason in his mind imagined himself picking up a pistol and shooting the President, but went back to reality after

Kennedy: "Mr. Mason I'm sending you and my best men to stop him, I'm sure you can stop him"

Mason: "I'll do what I can Mr. President".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Execution Order

Back In interrogation room

Interrogator: "so where did you go next"

Mason: "Me, Woods, Bowman and a Russian known as Weaver, to think we had a Russian on our side, I didn't trust him all that much but after that mission I would trust him with my life, we went in a rocket testing ground where Dragovich was testing missiles with the Nazi Ascension group"

Interrogator: "so take us back".

Ascension, 1962

Mission: stop the Nazi Ascension group from launching a missile and assassinate General Dragovich.

Woods and Mason were watching a convoy go passed but there was supposed to be at least 10 vehicles but there was only 3.

Woods: "What's going on its too quiet, Mason take the binoculars and scope it out, see what's going on."

Mason took the binoculars and had a look around

Mason: "er I see a lot of activity over in the building ahead

There was several trucks near a small building

Mason: " OH Shit its Weaver"

Woods: "What? Oh Crap Weavers been compromised, who's that there?"

Mason looked through the binoculars to see Krivchenco

Mason: "oh no, that's Krivchenco, Dragovichs second in command"

Woods: "we got him on radio we can hear him"

Mason: "we gotta help Weaver"

Woods: "we can't do anything, he's gone dark"

Weaver was sitting in a chair in the middle of a room with soldiers behind him and Krivchenco circling him like a vulcher, he had Weavers Radio.

Krivchenco: "Hello Americans, we know you're here, we have your friend, we won't hurt him if you come out, COME ON you have 10 seconds to come get him or we will hurt him….10….9…8...3.2.1.

Mason: "Goddamnit"

Krivchenco: "ok fine we will do this the hard way then"

Krivchenco pulled the radio antenna out and stabbed it into Weavers eye.

As Weaver screamed Mason threw the binoculars and turned off the radio.

Woods: "we will get Weaver don't worry they won't kill him they'll interrogate him first, for now let's continue the mission" 

Mason: "yeah"

Bowman (radio): "hey what's going on?"

Woods: "Weaver's gone dark"

Bowman (radio): "Shit"

Woods: "Mason two guards 12o'clock let's take them out I'll get the one on the right"

Mason and Woods took out a knife and stabbed the two guards and dragged their bodies to a pile of scrap and took their uniforms

Woods: "come on Mason let's hope your Russian is good after Vorkuta huh?" 

Mason: "sure is"

They made their way to the guard tower, two more guards were throwing a dead guard into a truck, Mason went over to them.

Mason looked at one of them and said

Mason: "Bowman is that you?" 

Bowman: "oh it's just you Mason and Woods good we need to get in that building, oh and this is just Coley you know him right?"

Mason: "yeah hey Coley"

Coley: "Hey, where's Weaver?" 

Woods: "compromised, now we need to go get him, but we need all of these guards out of the way think you can do that?"

Bowman: "sure you and Mason get to the top of that guard tower and provide cover fire ok"

Bowman and Coley went to take out the guards around the tower

Mason and Woods went to breach the door

Woods: "you ready?" 

Mason: "yeah let's go get Weaver"

They both burst in and shot 3 guards working surveillance, on the roof there was a guard looking off the tower so Mason pushed him off the tower, as Woods cut the neck of another one.

Mason: "Bowman we're on the guard tower we are ready to provide cover, have you located Weaver?" 

Bowman: "yes he's in that building to the north of the tower, but there's too many guards"

Mason and Woods picked up a crossbow with explosive bolts

Mason shot a guard in the leg the guy fell over, two more guard went to check out what was wrong, then they saw flashing

Beep….beep, beep, beep….BOOOM

They flew back as the guard's leg exploded killing him and three other guard's.

Sirens started to go off as a recorded message of Dragovich was set off.

Dragovich: "Warning, intruders have entered the base kill on site"

Mason: "oh shit"

Woods: "it's now or never Mason shoot a zip line to that window and let's get to the real mission quick!"

Mason shot the crossbow with a zip line to the window and they both hooked themselves up and went across, Mason held an AK-47 as he broke through the window, 5 guards surrounded him, he shot them, one guard was behind Mason and tried to stab him, then Woods kicked the door in and shot the man in the head and got him off Mason.

Woods: "you ok brother?"

Mason: "yeah Weaver you ok?"

They removed the tape from his mouth, he had an eye patch on his left eye

Weaver: "I've had better days my friend"

Then he vomited on the floor

Mason: "Woah, Weaver you sure you're ok? You can sit back here with Coley and Bowman"

Weaver: "No it's fine I'm good"

They went outside there was a lot of guards around.

Mason gave Weaver his AK-47 and Mason picked up a machine gun called a PM63

They took cover behind some boxes

More guards came out of the building

Woods: "That's the Ascension group control room we need to get in there to stop the rocket" 

They made there way to the wall

Woods: "Mason get some C4 on that wall"

Mason loaded some C4, he stepped back and pulled the trigger.

BOOOM!

They ran inside the Nazi group were cowarding in the corner of the room.

Woods: "Bowman get them tied up, Weaver this is why we need you, abort the launch"

Dragovich (Recorded): "Rocket launch in 10 seconds"

Woods: "Shit make it quick!"

Weaver: "It's too late I can't abort it"

The rocket took off as it was up in the air, Mason picked up a guided missile launcher, he grabbed it and fired it at the rocket…..it hit the rocket and it exploded causing all the parts to fly off and crash in front of them.

Woods: "WOOO nice work Mason, now let's get the hell outta here!" 

Mason: "wait we need to kill Dragovich"

Woods: "Let's get him after we escaped the rubble"

Dragovich (Recorded): "Warning rocket launch failed evacuate immediately"

They dodged the rubble and went past some burning Nazi scientists

Mason: "poor bastards"

Woods: "there's nothing poor about Nazi's"

They ran through them and came to an escape exit.

Mason burst open the door and outside was Dragovich's limo Mason threw a grenade in the window, the limo then exploded.

Woods: "MASON, Dragovich is dead let's get out of here"

Mason: "NO, not until I see the body"

Bowman: "if Dragovich was in there I can guarantee you he's charcoal by now Mason".

Back in interrogation room

Interrogator: "so you killed Dragovich?"

Mason: "HE WASN'T DEAD, I could feel it"

Interrogator: "where were you sent next?"

Mason: "Vietnam fucking Khe sahi, I met up with Woods he'd been fighting on the front lines"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vietnam Khe Sahi

1964

S.O.G

Mason and Hudson were to meet Sargent Woods in an American army base, to find Intel on Dragovich.

Woods came down in an attack helicopter, he was covered in dirt, blood and cuts.

Mason: "Woods, you look like hammered shit haha"

Woods: "yeah Nam will do that to ya ha, hey who's this?" 

Hudson: "Agent Hudson C.I.A, we heard you and your team may have Intel on Dragovich"

Woods: "Dragovich? Isn't he dead, Mason smoked him in 62?" 

Hudson: "we have gathered enough intel to know that he is most defiantly alive, he's planning to release a deadly nerve toxin into the U.S"

Woods: "ok I did a Russian camp while we were fighting the N.V.A, does that help?" 

Hudson: "at this point anything could help, do you think you could take us?" 

Woods: "after me and my team collect the defector files from the N.V.A ok you're gonna help"

Hudson: "whatever helps us get closer to Dragovich"

BOOOM

Woods: "WHAT THE HELL?" 

Hudson: "what's going on?" 

Woods: "Sounds like an ambush, hope you two ready for war!"

Then an R.P.G hit near all three of them

Woods: "Oh shit, you two ok?"

Mason: "I'm fine, Hudson?"

Woods went over to Hudson to check for a pulse

Woods: "he's alive but barely quick let's get him to the medical trench, I'll cover you"

Mason picked up Hudson and carried him underground, then he woke up

Mason: "Hudson you ok?"

Hudson: "well I've been better, get me a gun and let's push them back"

Woods: "ha straight back into action I like that"

They headed outside, it wasn't Russians attacking it was the N.V.A the group Woods was fighting in Vietnam, they ran up to some launchers and M60 light machine guns, there were tanks coming over a some hills with enemy sodiers running behind them

Woods: "Mason take out those tanks!" 

Mason picked up a launcher and fired it at the tanks destroying them.

Woods: "nice job Mason"

They ran to the right side of their base

There was too many N.V.A

Woods: "were gonna have to make a run for a tank"

They all got in and Mason sat on top with a grenade launcher and he fired it at more tanks that were coming over the hills

Then their tank caught light

Woods: "shit get out NOW!"

Mason helped Woods and Hudson off the tank

BOOOM

They had to run into a forest and up a hill to the main trenches, the other men were fighting of the enemy Woods went in front, an R.P.G hit a tree and it fell down, near Mason and stunned him, Hudson didn't notice and ran ahead with the other soldiers, an N.V.A tackled Woods, he knocked Woods gun out of his hands, the soldier put the gun to Woods head, but before he could fire Mason shot the soldier causing him to fly off of Woods

Mason: "you ok brother?"

Woods: "yeah I'm fine, one last push should draw them back get in that building and get on that machine gun, GO"

Mason went in and shot as many as he could, then the N.V.A started to retreat

Woods: "YEAH, get back to your hole, you fucking commeys" 

Hudson: "right now what?"

Woods: "we take the fight to them in Hue city"

Hudson: "that's where we'll find a dossier on Dragovich correct?" 

Woods: "oh yes"

Back in interrogation room

Interrogator: "so you went to Hue city to take on the N.V.A and get a dossier why did you need it?"

Mason: "I could never admit he was dead I needed to know where he was hiding I needed that FUCKING DOSSIER!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hue city

1964

Mission: gather Intel about the defector, find a dossier containing Intel about general Dragovich.

Mason and Woods were on a helicopter on their way into Hue city, an R.P.G hit their helicopter

Pilot: "we're hit, going down mayday mayda"

Woods and Mason jumped into a nearby building, then a soldier came into the room Mason fell into, just as he was about to shoot Mason, Woods tackled the soldier and stabbed him in the face, he threw Mason a shotgun

Woods: "spas 12 it'll hold your incendiaries"

Mason loaded the shotgun, then they moved through the building, out of the corners came N.V.A soldiers, Mason shot them, then they went up in flames they all burned to death, they went downstairs to see Bowman shooting two soldiers with a shotgun.

Bowman: "there you guys are I was starting to worry haha"

Woods: "they can't kill me, Mason look for that Dossier me and Bowman will clear out the building and look for the defector"

Mason went into a room and found a folder containing info about Dragovich, then a soldier attacked Mason, he pulled out a knife and swung it at Mason and knocked his gun out of his hands, then someone shot the soldier, a man emerged from the doorway, he had dark eyes, grey hair and a big beard.

Mason: "Reznov? Is that you?" 

Reznov: "Mason my friend it has been sometime I was looking for a dossier about the location of Dragovich"

Mason and Reznov ran out of the building and met up with Woods and Bowman

Mason: "Woods this is Reznov, from Vorkuta"

Woods: "that's nice Mason but we're pinned down at the moment, we've got to get to that building, plant C4 and blow that shit tip then we go to the extraction point ok let's move"

So Mason and Reznov ran into the building and planted C4 on the ceiling, while Woods and Bowman covered them

Reznov: "Mason you have strong friend they fight so hard to complete the mission, they remind me of…. Dimitri and all of my squad when I was young!"

Once the C4 was planted they all ran outside and ran to the extraction point

Woods: "War pig this is Defector group 1-1 do you copy?" 

War pig: "Confirm we copy you Defector 1-1 what's your status?"

Woods: "requesting immediate extraction!"

War pig: "I'm sorry no can do, It's too hot your on your own until the heat dies down"

Woods: "FUCK!"

They had to hold out a big group of N.V.A, Mason got on a big machine gun

The N.V.A started to come out of the alleys and streets with a tank behind them

Woods: "FIRE!" 

They all fired at the many soldiers and tanks moving towards them some of the soldiers were close to the tanks, Reznov grabbed a launcher and fired it at the tank, it blew up and killed the soldiers around it, more N.V.A came around the corners, there was too many of them some of the men were shot and killed, Woods, Mason, Bowman, Cosley and Reznov all ran to a nearby boat, jumped it and drove away, Mason hit the trigger on the C4 and blew up the building.

The survivors were: Mason, Woods, Bowman, Cosley and Reznov.

Back in Interrogation room

Mason: "we were then looking into the information on Dragovich, all we could find were plans for Nova 6"

Interrogator: "the nerve agent"

Mason: "yeah what do you know about it"

Interrogator: "we know that agent Hudson and Weaver went on a mission to interrogate Doctor Clarke, how about I tell you what they told us about it"

Mason: "ok, go on then"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Numbers

Kowloon, Japan

Agent Hudson and Agent Weaver.

Mission: Interrogate Doctor Clarke about Nova 6, the deadly nerve agent.

The three men were in a big building, Clarke was tied up in a chair near a window, with Hudson in front of Clarke and Weaver behind with a spas 12, Clarke spoke with a British accent.

Clarke: "*Cough* don't you morons get it? If you think that your threats are working, you obviously don't know Dragovich"

Hudson: "why don't you tell us then?" 

Hudson smashed a window and picked up a piece of glass, put it in Clarkes mouth, Hudson then punched Clarke twice, which made him cough up bits of glass and blood.

Weaver: "we can do this all day, we have plenty of windows"

Hudson: "give us what we want and we can guarantee your safety"

Clarke: "ok fine, Dragovich doesn't like loose ends, I've never dealt with him directly, only Steiner the German, can"

Hudson: "where are they?" 

Clarke: "on a secret island known as, Rebirth Island out in the Pacific Ocean, Dragovich's men know, I disobeyed Dragovich, I've been hunted every inch of this planet what makes you think they'll stop now?" 

Hudson: "what was your job with Nova 6?" 

Clarke: "NOVA 6, I worked day and night with it and Dragovich knows that I could just make more, their probably on their way right now..."

A smoke grenade came through the window

Clarke: "YOU'VE LEAD THEM RIGHT TO ME!"

Weaver untied Clarke and quickly gave him a pistol

Clarke: "kill them now befor- NO gunfire has ruptured the Nova 6 canisters quick up the ladder on your right, HURRY or we'll all die"

They all climbed the ladder

Clarke: "Did you inhale the gas?" 

Hudson: "I don't think so?"

Clarke: "I'm sure your fine if you did you would have been dead a long time ago"

They ran upstairs and a soldiers shadow was on the right window

Weaver: "RIGHT SIDE window Hudson"

Hudson shot the window with the pistols and killed the soldier

They ran onto the roof

Clarke: "Watch out for snipers!"

Hudson: "how do we get across?"

Clarke: "we're gonna jump to the next building"

Weaver: "are you kidding?"

Hudson: "just jump he hasn't been wrong yet"

They all jumped and on the fourth floor of the next building were some pillows they could land softly on, Hudson came down first, then Weaver and lastly Clarke.

Clarke: "here help me move this"

They moved a fridge out of the way and there was a hole in the wall, inside was a room filled with weapons

Clarke took a G11 assault rifle, Weaver took an AK-47 and Hudson took a Commando assault rifle

Hudson: "you're pretty well prepared for a dead man!"

Clarke: "Just because I accept the inevitability of my death does not mean I'm in any hurry to embrace it"

Weaver: "whatever you say English"

They took cover behind a door

Clarke: "hey shh I hear about three men"

He opened the door and shot all the men, they then continued outside

Clarke: "just outside we can jump building to building"

They ran out to the roof of the building and there were more enemy soldiers in the windows of other buildings

Weaver: "Hudson eyes front 2nd window"

He looked at the window and saw a soldier with an R.P.G, he fired at Hudson, Clarke grabbed Hudson and dove to the ground, the rocket blew up past them

Hudson: "Thanks"

Clarke: "no thanks yet, we still need to get out of here"

Then a helicopter came down and started shooting the building with Nova 6 canisters in it.

Clarke: "ha, sent your slaves to take care of the remainder of my work? Well no thank you Dragovich"

He then pulled out an explosive detonator and press it, then the building exploded with a loud bang the debris hit the helicopter causing it to crash and explode into the building

Clarke: "HAHA ok, you guys need ammo? Take some!"

They then continued down a nearby elevator shaft

Hudson: "if you know so much about Dragovich, why'd you stop working for him?"

Clarke: "I was never told anything apart from where he was, I never got anything back, I already knew that when we scientists were no longer needed we'd be put down like rabid dogs. If I didn't do as he said, I had to take it up with Krivchenco"

Hudson: "what do you know of Steiner?"

Clarke: "Dr Fredrich Steiner, is the founder of Nova 6 he engineered it, at the moment he's on Rebirth Island, you have to stop him from releasing it, if you need any info on Nova 6, I guarantee you he will know"

Then a lot of soldiers started to shoot at them, there was another helicopter

Clarke: "We're gonna have to jump to the other side HURRY!"

They jumped over to another building, the roof was sloped and wet, Weaver made it over, then Hudson jumped and Weaver grabbed him, Clarke jumped and he grabbed the edge

Clarke: "I'm slipping help!" 

Hudson grabbed him

Hudson: "where's Rebirth Island?"

Clarke: "out in the Pacific Ocean it's a very small island, just stop STIENER….."

Clarke got shot in the head by the helicopter, Hudson dropped his corpse and it fell several floors down.

Hudson: "This is agent Hudson requesting immediate extraction"

C.I.A: "Soldiers are nearing your location go to the coordinates provided"

Hudson: "they're now coming just down here!"

Hudson and Weaver jumped down onto some boxes, then a lot of enemy soldiers came round the corner, but a C.I.A jeep came through a wall and killed the soldiers

Soldier: "come on get in"

They jumped in a drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back in interrogation room

Interrogator: "That's what they told us about the Steiner and the nerve agent, on Rebirth Island, think Mason did anyone tell you about Steiner or Nova 6?"

Mason: "Steiner had to die…. Victor Reznov knew about him he went on a mission to extract him a long time ago he told me when we were in Vorkuta!"

Vorkuta

1961-62

Mason and Reznov talking.

Reznov: "My father was a musician, during the Great War his music would below through the streets of Stalingrad, he was killed during that war and my mother died, I joined the army to settle my lust for revenge, but then I met a man named Dimitri Petrenko in Berlin he was nearly killed by the Germans we escaped we watched our men die in front of us but we tore the Germans apart, he nearly died himself but we won the war, for the motherland, he made a full recovery in just two months after, then we were told of one last mission, we were under the command of Nikita Dragovich, the reason was not said"

Antarctica

1946

Project Nova

Classified

Reznov and Dimitri were walking with some men back to an army camp.

Dimitri: "any idea why we're here?"

Reznov: "I'm sure we'll find out when we get there"

Once they made it to the camp their commander Dragovich was talking to the men

Dragovich: "Right men we have gotten information of a very important person named Doctor Fredrich Steiner, we are to extract him"

Krivchenco was executing some Nazis

Dragovich: "Captain Reznov and Sargent Petrenko you both get on this truck and you three get on the other truck"

He pointed to three other men and they all got on the trucks, and drove toward an old Nazi base

Soldier: "this is where we're going to find Stiener?"

Reznov: "let's search the buildings….GUNFIRE!"

Then German soldiers came out of the buildings armed with MP-40s

Reznov: "get to cover!"

They killed the Germans

Dimitri: "look in the buildings for Dr. Steiner" 

They looked in each but found nothing but documents on Nova 6

Dimitri: "next building!" 

They moved up, more Germans came out and attacked, they shot the German soldiers and killed them all.

They went through most of the buildings but the last building was full of Germans and one light machine gunner, the gunner shot two of the Russian soldiers.

Reznov: "NOOO! Dimitri grab the Panzershreck"

Dimitri picked it up and blew up the German gunner

Reznov: "now into the building!"

The three of them went in.

Dimitri: "Do you think we can return home after this?"

Reznov: "I hope so Dimitri"

Reznov came to a door and he opened it slowly and he saw a man in a chair with a pistol

Reznov: "Doctor Fredrich Steiner? You're coming with us!"

Reznov grabbed Steiner but immediately let him go as Steiner pushed him away

Steiner: "get your hands off you Russian dog!"

Back in Vorkuta

Reznov: "something inside men wanted to kill him, but back then I was a soldier, I took orders without question we had to extract Steiner we went back to Dragovich and Steiner lead us to an old German battleship"

Back in Antarctica

Dragovich: "are you sure this is the place Doctor Steiner?"

Steiner: "I'm certain!"

Dragovich: "Reznov get a flash light and go on ahead"

Reznov took out a pistol and a flash light they made their way through the ship, they came to a closed door

Dragovich: "open it, ultimate power is nearly ours"

When he opened it they were in a large room, filled with machines

Steiner: "next room is where the test chambers are"

Reznov opened the door, inside was a small room with two big canisters that had N6 on them they were hooked up to two test chamber rooms.

Back at Vorkuta

Reznov: "but Dragovich wanted to see Nova 6 first hand, he then ordered Krivchenco and some other men to put, me, and four other great men into one chamber and Dimitri and three other men into another chamber"

Back at the ship

Reznov: "NOOO Dimitri?!" 

Dimitri: "REZNOV what are we going to do?..." 

Then Dragovich pulled a lever and Nova 6 gas started to fill Dimitri's chamber

Dimitri: "Reznov *cough* AAAHH!"

Reznov (talking to Mason): "I watched as my best friend, who cheated death more than three times was finally put down by one of our own, he was blinded and then suffocated by the gas, it is also corrosive to the skin, the hero of Stalingrad, No the whole of Russian was killed by a rat."

Enemy Russian soldier: "Dragovich the British are here"

Dragovich: "*sigh* fine Sargent Reznov you and your men can starve in there haha"

Dragovich, Krivchenco and Steiner all left with canisters of Nova 6

Some British soldiers were fighting the remainder of the enemy Russians, one fired a rocket launcher at a soldier but missed and it hit Reznov's chamber, and opened the door

Reznov: "come men grab a gun and let's get out of here!"

They took some Sten guns and started a three way firefight

Russian soldier: "Reznov Dragovich has set up explosives"

Reznov: "can you disarm them?"

Russian soldier: "NO there's a 2 minute timer and counting"

Reznov: "hurry to the top we can jump onto the snow"

They ran to the top of the ship and through enemy Russian and British soldiers all fighting each other.

Reznov jumped just in time but before any of his men could jump

BOOOOOM!

The ship exploded killing everyone on board it then sunk into the ice.

Back at Vorkuta

Reznov: "A few hours later Dragovich found me instead of finishing me he brought me here, Mason listen to me well when I say this Dragovich, Krichenco, Steiner these 'Men' ALL MUST DIE!".

Back in interrogation room

Mason: "and that's why Steiner has to die"

Interrogator: "*sigh* what happened to you after Khe Sahia"

Mason: "Me, Woods, Bowman, Cosley and Reznov went to a camp we were going to go up river to find Dragovich's compound"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Khe Sahia

1964

Up river

Mission: move up river and find Dragovich's compound.

Woods: "come on Mason, we gotta get to the boat."

Everyone got into the boat, Mason drove the boat, Woods and Bowman had rocket launchers, Cosley had a machine gun at the front of the boat, and Reznov had a machine gun on the side of the boat.

They moved up river with other boats from the camp, an R.P.G was shot from a bridge and hit a friendly boat, it exploded.

Mason: "NOO! Fire at the bridge!"

Woods and Bowman blew up the bridge and watch tower while Reznov and Cosley shot the soldiers on the ground.

Woods: "move up!"

Some enemy boats came from their small camp, Woods shot one and notice, trucks driving on the road

Woods: "Cosley, target those trucks!"

Cosley and Reznov both shot the trucks.

Masons boat was the only one left, then a enemy heavily armoured boat came around the corner.

Woods: "circle around it those things aren't so protected from the back"

Bowman shot the back of the boat, then it exploded.

Woods: "Yeah nice job!"

An enemy soldier got on the boat and before they could do anything, he shot Cosley in the head.

Woods: "NOOOO!" 

Woods shot the soldier with a whole clip of his AK-47, he then checked Cosley.

Woods: "FUCK, Mason we're killing Krivchenco, Dragovich and all of his bastards, today!"

Back in interrogation room

Mason: "Woods saw great potential in Cosley, he snapped when he died, he possibly wanted to kill Krivchenco more than I did, we then found a Nova 6 crash site we went to check it out" 

The Crash site

Mason, Woods, Bowman and Reznov were investigating a possible Nova 6 crash site

Mason: "Woods we should go slowly across it, it's balancing off a cliff it might fall anytime now"

Woods: "Alright I'll go first"

Woods walked onto the wing, it started to rumble, and he made it inside

Woods: "ok guy's come across, slowly!"

They all came across, the plane kept rumbling, but they all got inside, there was a Nova 6 canister inside, Woods went over to it.

Mason: "careful Woods"

He opened it and inside was a china lake grenade launcher

Mason: "what?"

They then heard gunfire

Woods: "Ambush! Mason take the china lake and use whatever's in it"

Mason picked it up and it had two grenades in it he fired it at the enemies, the plane started to shake off the cliff….it started to fall!

Woods: "oh SHIT grab onto something"

BOOM

The explosion knocked them out of the plane.

Mason woke up and saw Woods and Bowman on the floor, two men were waking over to them, Krivchenco and Dragovich.

Dragovich: "Mason, it has been sometime, we must make up for that lost time"

Krivchenco kicked him in the face knocking him out.

Back in interrogation room

Interrogator: "so you were taken to?"

Mason: "an N.V.A camp we should have known that Dragovich and the N.V.A were working together"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dragovich's secret compound

1964

Mission: Survive.

Payback

Mason was being dragged by a soldier to a chair with about four N.V.A soldiers standing around him, Bowman was in the other chair, and on the table was a revolver

N.V.A Soldier: "You play Russian roulette!"

Bowman: "don't worry Mason we'll get out of here, Communist piece of shit"

An N.V.A soldier started to hit Bowman with a machete, killing him

Mason: "BOWMAN! You stupid dumb Bastards!"

Woods was being pushed into the chair

Woods: "Get the hell off you Commeys"

Mason: "they got Bowman"

N.V.A soldier: "you play now!"

Woods: "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The soldier held up the machete

Woods: "YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

Then the soldier put the machete down

N.V.A soldier: "play"

He put a revolver on the table

Mason: "Plan?"

Woods: "depends if this has a bullet in it, if it does then no"

Woods put the gun to his head

Woods: "AAAAHHHHH"

He pulled the trigger and nothing happened

Woods: "Alright Mason, next one has a bullet, trick 'em four perfect shots ok"

N.V.A Soldier: "quiet, play"

Mason put the gun to his head

Woods: "1, 2, 3 NOW MASON!" 

Mason pointed the gun and fired at the four N.V.A soldiers, they then grabbed the soldiers AK-47s

Woods: "quick if we hurry we might be able to find Krivchenco"

They ran up to a big prison cell there was people inside.

Mason shot the lock and opened the door, five soldiers stepped out, and Reznov

Reznov: "Mason, I know where Krivchenco is, in the control room"

They all took AKs and started to have a small war with the N.V.A, Mason ran up toward the control room, he opened the door and Krivchenco punched him, he had bombs all over him, he started to punch Mason repeatedly

Krivchenco: "I've waited a long time to do this!"

Woods: "MASON!"

Woods tackled Krivchenco and pulled him away from Mason, Krivchenco pulled the pins out of the bombs

Woods: "you bastard"

Woods tried to throw him out the control room window

Krivchenco: "if I go out I'm taking you out with me"

They both smashed through the window and they all heard an explosion.

Mason opened his eyes and saw a man in front of him

Mason: "Woods?"

Reznov: "No, I'm sorry Mason".

Back in interrogation room

Interrogator: "Mason we are running out of time, we need to know where the broadcast station is?!" 

Mason: "I told you I don't know what you're talking about!"

Interrogator: "Mason, sleeper cells have been placed all over U.S.A we need to know where the broadcast station is?"

Mason: "we…had….to…kill….Steiner!"

Interrogator: "oh god he's back at Rebirth".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rebirth Island, 1969

Mason (has been in hiding for five years planning with Reznov)

Mission: Kill Steiner.

Mason and Reznov were in an elevator going up to the dock, once they got up they waited for the doors to open, they made a creek sound as they opened, just outside was an enemy engineer, Reznov gave Mason a Tomahawk axe.

Reznov: "kill him Mason"

Mason moved towards him, grabbed his mouth, and stabbed the axe into his neck, he then laid the dead body on the ground.

There was a helicopter patrolling above the dock.

Reznov: "hide Mason"

They hid behind a container as it flew over

Reznov: "quickly go up to the next container"

They ran across they both heard gunfire, and the soldiers were fighting back, some were running away.

Reznov: "they've already began to evacuate, move up to the ladder over there"

Mason moved to the ladder and climbed up then a soldier looked over with a shotgun, he saw Mason but before he could kill him, Mason grabbed his shotgun and pulled the soldier off the side of the wall, Mason kept hold of the shot gun and they continued, Mason heard his radio with Hudson on it.

Hudson (Radio): "Mason, are you there? This is Hudson we're fighting on the other side of the island, the target is to capture Steiner, DO NOT KILL HIM! Mason?"

Mason ignored the radio, and went up to the top

Reznov: "there is an elevator that comes up here wait until it gets here"

Once the elevator came up Mason and Reznov jumped on top of it, Reznov opened the hatch slowly, inside was two scientists and two soldiers, Mason and Reznov shot all of them, they jumped inside the elevator and were in the laboratory's, they were on the top floor, which is the floor Steiner is supposed to be on, they continued through the Lab, and sirens were going off, and about 12 soldiers came out of the main control room, Mason walked around the corner with a recently picked up AK-47, he shot all of the soldiers in the leg, then Reznov shot them with his shotgun.

They then both walked into the main lab, there were a lot of monkeys, and Mason heard Hudson again

Hudson (Radio): "Mason I know you can hear me do not kill Steiner we need him alive, he's the only one who can decode Nova 6"

Mason ignored it again and continued through the guards, they went upstairs and came to the main control room, Mason opened the door slowly, inside was Steiner, now an old man.

Steiner: "Everybody involved in Dragovich's plans are being executed you have to hurry before they kill me too! - AHH!" 

Mason: "Fredrich Steiner!"

Mason pushed Steiner into his chair and punched him

Steiner: "ah, I remember you, Vorkuta you don't know what we did to you!" 

Reznov walked over to him and loaded a pistol.

Reznov: "you have caused the death of many good men and women, No more! You must suffer the consequences" 

He then put the gun to Steiner's head

Reznov: "MY NAME IS VICTOR REZNOV AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

As two men burst through the window Reznov pulled the trigger and killed Steiner.

Back in interrogation room

Mason: "I saw Reznov pull the trigger right in front of me!"

Interrogator: "No Mason, you did it"

Mason: "Me? No I didn't, it was Reznov"

Interrogator: "why don't I tell you what everyone else saw!"

Rebirth Island

Agent Hudson, and Agent Weaver

20 Minutes earlier

Mission: extract Fredrich Steiner and capture Mason.

Hudson, Weaver and a handful of other men were in tanks moving up to the laboratory's to extract Steiner, as they moved up sirens went off

Hudson: "their evacuating move up, take them out"

They shot the soldiers and moved up to go a short cut through a village

Hudson took a radio and spoke to Mason

Hudson: "Mason, Do not kill Steiner we need him alive, Mason!"

Weaver: "anything?"

Hudson: "no nothing move up"

Then enemy soldiers started firing R. at the tanks one blew up Hudson's tank and he flew out of it

Weaver: "HUDSON, are you ok?"

Hudson: "I'm fine, their using Nova 6"

The soldiers were throwing small grenades filled with Nova 6, Hudson's men put on Hazmat suits and masks, some didn't put the on in time and chocked to death.

Hudson: "NO, Weaver we lost a lot of men we're going to move forward"

Weaver: "I'm on the ground now Hudson"

They all continued and used infrared on their guns to see through the nova 6, soldiers were coming out of the village houses they shot them all, then they made it through the village, they took the gas masks off.

Hudson: "very little resistance"

Weaver: "they know we're not trying to kill Steiner, but they don't want us to extract him, but it's Mason their concentrating on him!"

Hudson picked up the radio

Hudson: "Mason, Steiner is the only one who can work out the code and stop this we need him alive!"

They ran through the laboratory's

Weaver: "we can't afford to let him do this!"

Hudson: "Mason is going to kill him, he's just taken out several waves of guards"

They came to the control room window, on the over side was Mason pointing a gun to Steiners head shouting.

Weaver: "bullet proof glass"

They found a group of canisters and pushed them to the window, and they hit the window with them repeatedly to get the glass to brake

Mason: "MY NAME IS VICTOR REZNOV AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE"

Steiner: "NOOO"

Hudson and Weaver broke in and Mason shot Steiner in the head and Weaver in the leg, Hudson knocked Mason out.

Hudson: "Weaver you ok?"

Weaver: "fine just grazed"

Hudson: "Steiners dead, what the fuck did they do to you in Vorkuta Mason?!"

Steiner was in the chair with blood dripping out of a bullet hole in his head.

Hudson took Mason to a C.I.A interrogation room and asked him questions!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The truth

Back in the interrogation room

Hudson: "and that's what happened!"

Mason: "wait what? But Reznov did it not me" 

Hudson: "VICTOR REZNOV, is dead Mason he died in Vorkuta"

Mason: "you're lying he's alive I saw him"

Hudson: "No, it was in your head, he was programed in your head in Vorkuta"

Mason (in his head): "6, 40, 19, 48, 15, 1, 19, 6."

Mason: "I keep hearing the fucking numbers"

Weaver: "what do we do now Hudson?"

Hudson: "I have one last trick up my sleeve"

Weaver: "YOU WANT TO DIE WITH HIM FINE!"

Weaver walked out of the interrogation room

Hudson opened the door and walked in towards Mason, he started to undo Masons straps, releasing his hands

Hudson: "Mason, I know you you're not a traitor"

Mason raised his now released hand and punched Hudson into a stack of TV's

Mason then got up and walked out of the interrogation room and in his eyes all he could see was different buildings and numbers, something was strange about the buildings as if what he was seeing was his past, he walked through a door and saw above him the rocket from the Ascension group, he then started to see flashbacks of Vorkuta, in his flashback he was on a small table in a dark room, around him was Steiner, Krivchenco and Dragovich.

Steiner: "it's like I have drilled a hole in his head he should listen, but unlike the other test subjects he is completely unresponsive to my commands?" 

Dragovich: "then take him back he can rot in his cell"

Mason came out of his flashback and he started to hear voices

Woods: "What's wrong Mason?" 

Bowman: "communist piece of"

Hudson: "you're not a traitor"

Reznov: "Dragovich, Steiner, Krivchenco all must die"

Mason went back in a flashback but this time Reznov was the only one with Mason

Reznov: "how does it feel my friend, to be betrayed, forgotten, abandoned? You have been made to kill your leader, but I need you for when I am long gone my friend, I will change you and make you kill the pigs that did this to you"

Mason came out of the flashback and Hudson grabbed him and punched him, Mason fell to the ground and the numbers started to fade, Hudson then pointed a pistol at Mason

Hudson: "Victor Reznov changed the sleeper program from you killing the President, to killing the three he wanted dead, he used you, but now we need Dragovich dead and the only way to find him is to find out where hes broadcasting the numbers from, please just try"

Mason closed his eyes and went back to all the places where he saw Dragovich, he went all the way back to the Bay of Pigs invasion

Castro: "do with him as you wish general as a gift to you in honour of our new relationship"

Mason remembered a broadcast from Dragovich from Vorkuta

Dragovich: "All broadcasts will be broadcasted from the Russulka"

Mason looked to the left when he was with Castro and Dragovich and saw a boat with Russulka written on it

Mason opened his eyes

Mason: "I know where they are, on a boat I saw a long time ago the Russulka!"

Hudson: "where?"

Mason: "Cuba"

Hudson smiled at Mason and then put his shades on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Russulka

1969

Mission: Kill Nikita Dragovich and stop Nova 6.

Mason, Hudson and Weaver got a full attack squad, and made their way toward the Russulka, there were at least 12 helicopters and more on standby

Hudson: "we need to take out its defences"

They all shot the guns, in the boat the exploded, several soldiers with R. fired at the Helicopters

Hudson: "take out those R. now"

One of the helicopters got hit by one then crashed into the boat then exploded, then Mason's helicopter was hit

Hudson: "we're going down, Mason, Weaver jump out!"

They all jumped out and landed on the boat, their helicopter exploded behind them

They all pulled out guns, and more soldiers rappelled onto the boat, they made their way to the broadcast tower Weaver set up explosives as they went. Several soldiers started come out from inside the boat, Mason killed most of them, they went up to the control tower Hudson tried to shut down the broadcast

Hudson: "I can't shut it off it needs a passkey"

They went inside the boat to look for Dragovich, the boat started to fill up with water and sirens went off Mason found an emergency stop Dragovich stopped Mason by pulling him away from the switch, he then punched Mason, and Mason fell off a ledge but held on with one hand as he tried to pull himself up Dragovich stood over him, Hudson ran into the room to see if Mason had stopped it Dragovich approached Hudson and punched him several times, Mason reached and grabbed Dragovich's ankle and pulled him off the ledge, but Mason fell off too Mason fell onto Dragovich and the water around them was very high, Mason held Dragovich under the water, then pulled him out

Dragovich: "I created you, to kill everyone you love, but that Reznov, reprogramed you, BUT my program is still in you, KILL ME! And finish what I created"

Mason held him under the water for a very long time, then he drowned, Mason let go of his corpse.

Hudson: "Mason I've stopped the broadcast, grab on to my hand, now the explosives go off in about 1 minute"

Hudson pulled Mason up, the ran back up the boat and dove into the water as the Russulka exploded

BOOOMBOOOOOMBOOOOOOOOMM!

Weaver was in a small life boat with three other men he pulled Mason out and Hudson got into another.

Weaver: "WE DID IT Mason we stopped Dragovich and Nova 6, it's finally over"

Mason (in his head): "you did it Mason you did what I could not, well done haha".

Back in U.S

1963 November 22nd

President Kennedy was in Dallas Texas, with his wife, they were in a convoy of cars, Kennedys was roofless, he was then shot and killed.

Mason was in the crowd, with a brief case, he was then seen making his way into the Texas book Depository.

Back in the U.S

1969

Mason quit the C.I.A and the S.O.G team and went back to Alaska his home to live with his son David. Hudson and Weaver continued to work for the C.I.A Weaver was promoted to flight command and Hudson was promoted to lead of intelligence. Mason was then called to action by Hudson when he got Intel about an old friend….Woods.


	14. Chapter 14

Black ops 2 teaser

this is a teaser for my new story coming soon if you guys want it haha, enjoy this.

Retirement home of veteran Marines

2025

The Vault

Inside a big building for retired Veterans was a very old man aged 95 he has a very big story.

Old Man: "aside from the fact I'm still alive none of this surprises me, war changed, we evolved, and the drone race took over, but what happens when the enemy steals the keys?! War is what people make it, it doesn't end it just gets worse when a terrorist attacks, people panic, they rely on people like us, they'll always need people like us to do what others can't"

Old man: "when you mess with the worst terrorist in the world you know you're just turning a burning candle into a burning building, Raul Menendez is a ticking time bomb, My name is Frank Woods and I have a story to tell you David and you dipshit, about your dad David Mason, how Alex Mason and I doomed the world!"

Coming soon


End file.
